Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-k+8-8k}$
Explanation: Rewrite to group the ${k}$ terms together: $ {-k - 8k} + 8$ Combine the ${k}$ terms: $ {-9k} + 8$ The simplified expression is $-9k + 8$